zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hustler´s Heart
The cliffs near the western shores of Outback Island were one of its most peaceful and remarkable places. Storms rarely took place there, and it was never too crowded, especially not during nighttime. This made it the perfect spot for Nick and Judy to pop by at. The fox and his girlfriend were on a camping trip in the wilderness of the island, which was just next to the shore. It was only a five minute walk from their tent to that place. They had picked the just right timing for that too. It was still rather warm there even though darkness had fallen, and it would get much cooler in a few hours. Nick and Judy had planned to take a swim together first, then get warm near their campfire after that. Holding each other by the paw like a real romantic couple, they walked towards the beach together. The fox had already put on his blue and white speedos while the rabbit was in her red strapless and padded bikini. Judy had picked out her swimming outfit that her boyfriend liked the best, and vice versa. “So close to the sea and yet the wind is this peaceful tonight. A perfect time for us to cool down the heat”, Nick smiled. “Someone as fluffy as you needs to cool down more than often, handsome”, Judy nodded as they walked through the sands on the shore towards the water. She had noticed this in the city center too, as they felt much hotter during summer than some mammals, but on the winter, their fur ensured that they rarely felt that cold. Whenever Nick felt hot, part of it had to do with the love of his life too. Judy´s sweetness filled him with so much warmth on the inside, especially with his heart. Not that Nick minded that kind of heat at all, though. Slowly, the lovers descended to the water and started getting soaked there. Nick and Judy playfully splashed each other with water too, giggling like children along the way. Both of them loved having fun like that together. A huge wave splashed on the two as they were playing in the more shallow part of the shore, causing them to get soaking wet completely. But this only filled them with more excitement. “Oh, carry me further to the waves, my dashing pirate fox”, Judy winked at him. “Of course, my lovely merbunny”, Nick lifted her in his arms and did as requested. Further in the waves, the two spent a long time almost underwater making out. After a while, they sat down on a rock near the shore, just to look at the waves in the horizon. On the moonlit sky, stars shined and seagulls were flying calmly in the night. “All those uncharted regions far away…wouldn´t mind going to those just with you”, the fox said as his girlfriend was lying on her knees next to him beautifully. “Me too. No matter what dangers would lie before us, it´d be worth seeing”, Judy said. Facing dangers and the unknown was certainly a familiar thing to the duo. As much as Nick liked the scenery around him, he was more focused on admiring the beauty of the rabbit instead. Judy´s purple eyes shined always beautifully in the night, and the attractive features of her curvaceous body were showing very well here. Her attention was on her love too. His wet yet still smooth fur, his trim and athletic body, his gentle smile…Judy always felt like butterflies had flown to her throat whenever she saw Nick like this. She couldn´t wait for him to taste her lips again. However, Nick suddenly noticed something shimmering in the water. “What is that? Did you drop something?” he wondered. “Uh…no, I didn´t bring any jewelry with me here”, Judy answered. “Well, I´m checking out it whatever it is”, the fox dived to the depths, curious to find out. “Be careful, darling”, Judy said. Luckily, there were no sharks or moray eels in the water. Nick found what he was looking for. As he surfaced, Judy noticed that the fox was holding something in his paw. It was a seashell. Nick opened it up a bit, and was amazed to see what was inside in there. Instantly, he handed it to Judy. “It´s for you, my dear”, Nick said. Judy gasped. There was a small, shining green pearl. “Oh my…it´s so beautiful! So shiny and green, like your eyes”, she looked like a child that had gotten the greatest toy imaginable for his or her birthday. “You think so? Therefore, I shall call it the Hustler´s Heart. It´s all yours, like my heart”, the fox smiled at his beloved bunny. “Thank you, my darling! Although it´s rather small to be your heart, which is the biggest one I´ve ever known”, Judy laughed and hugged her boyfriend. “Look who´s talking, oh sweetest bunny in the world”, Nick said. Judy always appreciated whatever sweet and romantic gesture he´d show for her. Therefore, it was very easy for the fox to let his romantic side shine strongly around her. Judy had never met a guy in her life who was as good as he was at that. Some time passed, and the two had eventually returned to their campfire. They even shared a hefty mug of hot chocolate there. Nick and Judy had already taken off their swimwear and were getting dry near the warmth and the heat of the fire. Judy had also put the beautiful clam and the pearl inside it that Nick had given to her on a medallion around her neck. “It´ll make for a lovely necklace for you indeed, Carrots”, Nick looked at it as he had his paws wrapped around her shoulders. “I´m going to keep it more often on my neck. The Hustler´s Heart will be a symbol of my love and devotion for you. I´ll treasure it always”, Judy fondled the clam medallion in her paw. “You have deserved it. The heroine of Zootopia is the only one who has ever conquered my heart. No matter what treasure lies in the depths, I´ll be there to bring it to you”, Nick draped a warm scarf on her to keep the rabbit warm. He proceeded to kiss Judy on the cheek as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. “But I already have the greatest treasure in the world, and it is you”, she nuzzled against his handsome chest. After a while, Nick and Judy left the campfire and went to get some sleep together in the same sleeping bag. From that day on, the Hustler´s Heart would become the most valuable piece of jewelery ever possessed by the fair Miss Hopps. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Summer stories